False Hope
by NarutoGuurl
Summary: Ino breaks down when she sees Sakura and Sasuke together...ShikamaruIno!
1. Chapter 1

False Hope  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto at all...  
  
Summary: Ino breaks down when she sees Sakura and Sasuke together...Shikamaru/Ino!  
  
Not much Saku/Sasu because I don't really like that pairing...I'm only using it for the point of the story ^_^ sorry Saku/Sasu shippers...  
  


* * *

  
Chapter 1  
  
Ino put some flowers in a glass vase and started arranging them by how they complemented each other. Business was slow, though it was the middle of winter and most people seemed to want flowers a lot during this time as reminder of spring. She traced a finger across the top of the vase as she finished and smiled.  
  
She picked up the vase just as the bell on door indicating someone had entered rang and she looked up toward the entrance. It was Sasuke, her eyes lit up, at least until she saw Sakura on his arm, which soon moved to a position around her waist. Ino watched him pick out a single pink tulip and pay her mother for it as he passed it to Sakura who grinned widely in return. She wondered if Sakura had planned this purposely, trying to rub in the now obvious fact that something was going on between her and Sasuke, in her face. Trying to shove the fact that Ino had lost something to Sakura at her. Ino watched them trying to figure out how something like this could happen. Why Sakura over her? Why were they here, it wasn't really in Sakura's character to boast like she was, had they even noticed her though?  
  
Ino set the vase back down and walked out of the store forgetting her jacket, leaving Sakura and Sasuke behind. Once past the store front she broke into a dash, trying to get away from the scene as soon as she could. After getting through town, and bumping into a couple dozen people, she finally came the edge of the forest. She collapsed onto the ground which was covered in snow, and clenched a handful which melted in her grip leaving her hand with a slight burning sensation. She rolled off her stomach and onto her back, feeling the snow melt lightly leaving her clothing damp.  
  
She stared up into the sky. It was a swirl of whites and grays, the kind of sky you get when it snows, which was exactly what it had started doing. The snow fell on her and in her eyes causing her to close them. Tears trickled out of the corners of her eyes and rolled down her cheeks, now pink from the cold. She wasn't sure if she was overreacting or not. This much over one guy. It wasn't just –one- guy though, she had had a crush on him for over a year now. She had fought with Sakura over him for over a year now. She had been trying to get him to notice her for over a year now. Why. Why had she wasted so long on him, when now there was obviously no point. How could everything she dreamed over be crushed so quickly. Maybe that's why it hurt so much. She shivered as she began to feel the coldness. Her light sweater and jeans were damp with melted snow and her skin began to sting as it lightly covered her. She didn't move though, mesmerized with sky, deep in thought, ignoring the irritation of snow landing in her eyes every once and a while. She reached her hand up as if trying to touch it, something.  
  
"Ino?" Some one said from her right. She quickly jerked her hand back and tossed her head to the side to see who was there. It was Shikamaru. Her eyes gazed over him. He had on a olive green winter jacket and brown pants, his face still had that usual lazy look on it, with a hint of concern in his eyes. She moved her head looking back up at the churning winter sky. Her hair had fallen out of its ponytail as she did, causing it to cluster messily at her shoulders. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and tentatively took a few steps toward her.  
  
"Ino, are you okay?" He asked confused by her state, which was uncharacteristic of her. As he got closer he noticed her eyes a bit red. "Are you...crying?" He asked, more lost at the situation. She still didn't answer him, just looked up into the sky. 'How troublesome,' Shikamaru thought as he rubbed his head. He walked over to Ino and dropped to his knees. He looked at her from straight above blocking her view.  
  
"What do you want Shikamaru," Ino said.  
  
"Is something wrong, you're acting odd," He said.  
  
"Everything is just peachy," She answered.  
  
"What'd Sasuke blow you off?" He said jokingly, not knowing exactly what happened. She snapped to a sitting position, but ended up smacking foreheads with Shikamaru who had been bent over her on the way. He crossed his legs, sitting 'Indian style' as he clutched his forehead. Ino tucked her legs under her doing the same.  
  
"You okay?" He muttered.  
  
"I'm fine," She said as she let go of her forehead. He looked over at her and watched her shiver. Sighing he took of his jacket and wrapped it around her. She tried to shrug it off but he had buttoned it on her.  
  
"You'll get cold," She said not wanting to be a bother to him.  
  
"I'll be okay, let's just get you home..." He mumbled.  
  
"Thanks..."Ino said staring at the ground as they walked.  
  


* * *

  
Next chapter as soon as I get some reviews ^_^.... 


	2. Chapter 2

False Hope  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way...  
  
Summary: Ino breaks down when she sees Sakura and Sasuke together...Shikamaru/Ino!  
  
Thanks for the reviews everyone ^_^  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Ino sat up in her bed, her vision blurred until she blinked and rubbed at her eyes. She leaned against the backboard of her bed and pulled her legs up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them, and resting her forehead on her knees. She knew yesterday wasn't one of those stupid bad dreams. She began recapping everything that happened in her head, tears threatening to spill she got up and changed into a red sweater and some loose khaki pants. She tied her hair up into a pony tail with a ribbon and walked downstairs toward the kitchen. When she got there she was surprised to see Shikamaru sitting at the table looking quite flustered.  
  
"Shikamaru?" Ino said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Eh?" He said and turned towards her as Ino's mother put plates of toast, bacon, eggs, and pancakes in front of Shikamaru who looked more baffled then ever. Ino took a seat next to him, taking a piece of the toast.  
  
"You here for a reason?" She asked and took a bite of the toast.  
  
"I..I was coming to see how you were but your mother insisted I stay for breakfast," He mumbled "She as persistent a woman as well you."  
  
"Just be happy and eat," Ino said, she finished her toast and poured herself a glass of orange juice as she got up and started to walk away. Shikamaru got up to follow her but Ino's mother grabbed him by the back of the collar forcing him to sit.  
  
"You have to eat up, it'll give you strength. Now eat!" She said giving him the Yamanaka glare Shikamaru knew Ino so well for.  
  
"But Ino..." He started but she cut him off.  
  
"Eat, I'll be right back," She said and started off after Ino. Shikamaru heard the shouting in the back round. Ino's mother telling her she needed to eat and that Shikamaru was her company and she couldn't run off. He banged his head on the table wishing he had never come, as Ino started whining about how she wasn't hungry. Ino came back into the room finally and started to eat some of the food. Shikamaru ate some of the food also, knowing he'd be stuck there till he did.  
  
"Well, Ino do you want to go for a walk or something?" Shikamaru asked lazily, poking at a piece of egg.  
  
"I'm watching the store today, Mom's leaving soon and my father is on a mission," She explained and stood up.  
  
"Yeah my dad is too. Is it okay if I stay while you're working?" He mumbled.  
  
"Sure, whatever," Ino said, she needed some company anyway, hoping Sasuke and Sakura didn't show up again. A few hours had passed, Shikamaru was sitting by the cash register, though his head was fallen back and he was most likely asleep. Ino was trimming some roses, talking to him and thinking he was listening. When she finished she placed them in a container and then looked up at Shikamaru.  
  
"Shikamaru! Are you asleep!?" She yelled, planting her hands on her hips. Of course Shikamaru didn't answer as he was in to deep a sleep. Ino glared at him and then noticed a hose by her feet, used to water the potted plants. She picked it up and pulled the trigger, a stream of water came out hitting Shikamaru in the face. He let out a yell as he crashed to the floor.  
  
"-What- was that for!" He cursed, wiping his face off with his arm.  
  
"Well I'm sorry if I bored you so much you fell asleep," She said and began to water some of the nearby plants and filling vases with new water.  
  
"Fine, sorry to stay and try to keep you company," He muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets as he headed for the door. Ino touched one of the petals on the roses in front of her then looked up at Shikamaru who was about to leave the store.  
  
"Hey, Shika!" She shouted over her shoulder. He turned toward her and a mischievous grin came to Ino's face.  
  
"Wha..." he started, but that was all he could get out before Ino squirted him in the face with the hose again. "Why you...." He started again but stopped as he watched Ino begin to laugh, she continued laughing till she dropped to the floor, leaning against a wall for support the hose still in her grip. Shikamaru walked over a sat down across from her.  
  
"It's not funny," He said in his usual lazy voice.  
  
"Yeah, well I needed a laugh," She mumbled and tilted her head back.  
  
"So...What happened yesterday anyway," Shikamaru said trying not to upset her again.  
  
"My dreams shattered, my hopes were crushed, everything I wished for died," She said bleakly, gently squirting a flower beside her watching the stream of water trickle down on to the petals and then drip to the floor. Shikamaru oddly scooted over beside her, rubbing Ino's shoulder.  
  
"Sasuke?" He inquired, remembering her reaction to when he said Sauske's name to her yesterday.  
  
"Just –how- did you ever know," She said miserably.  
  
"God, why do you care about him so much," Shikamaru said and crossed his arms.  
  
"You wouldn't understand, you don't know what it's like being in love and never loved back," She snapped.  
  
"How would you know I don't," He said. Confusion swept over Ino's face.  
  
"But wh.." She said, Shikamaru had leaned over though and brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear, Ino looked up at him. Planning ahead Shikamaru grabbed the hose out of Ino's hand and jumped up, pointing the end of the hose at her.  
  
"You wouldn't dare," Ino said snapping out of her state of shock. He sighed in defeat and dropped the hose.  
  
"See you later Ino," He said waving quick as he left.  
  
"Bye...."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hehe I hope everyone liked this chapter please review and more will come!! ^_____^ 


	3. Chapter 3

False Hope  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way...  
  
Summary: Ino breaks down when she sees Sakura and Sasuke together...Shikamaru/Ino!  
  
Lol, I understand some people wanted Shika to squirt her with the hose and a water fight to start. Although that would be cute I felt he'd be more in character if he didn't ^_^. I don't know maybe I should have lol...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Ino sighed and blew some hair out of her face. She poked at her now cold ramen with the end of her chopstick as she watched Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, and –her- Sasuke-kun sitting some ways away eating. Sakura and Sasuke unbearably close. She scrunched up her nose at the sight and looked back down at her ramen. Minutes past and Kakashi and Naruto had left, leaving Ino to suffer at the sight before her. She watched Sakura giggle and take his hand as she quickly stole a kiss from an unexpecting Sasuke. Ino paid for the ramen, wrapping her coat closer around her, she left. She walked back to her home alone and then up into her room, plopping down onto her bed and burying her face in her pillow. She looked up at the small alarm clock on her bed stand but it wasn't facing her. She reached a hand up to gently turn it to her then let her arm fall limp, her fingertips grazing her carpeted floor. She had training in five minutes. That was why she was at the ramen stand, to have lunch the go to training.  
  
"What's the point," She said sullenly as she looked out her window that was across from where she was passed out on her bed. 'There isn't a point anymore,' something said from inside her head. She lay there for what seemed like hours, reflecting over all her faults and what she had done wrong to get Sasuke's affection, until the squeaking of floorboards and her door opening disturbed her. She didn't look up at the person she knew was there.  
  
"I'm suppose to be the lazy one not you," the voice said "Your late, let's go."  
  
"Funny," Ino mumbled sarcastically.  
  
"We waited an hour, Chouji finally snuck away to get food and Asuma went to go track him down," Shikamaru explained as he took a step into her room.  
  
"That's nice," Ino said with no expression in her voice.  
  
"Stop sulking," He said flatly as he closed his eyes and leaned against the wall by the doorframe. "I thought you finally got over it."  
  
"Whatever..." Ino said and continued to stare at nothing in particular out the window.  
  
"Can we just leave already, I just want to get training over and done with. This is such a bother," He said with a big sigh, looking up at the ceiling from his slouched position against the wall.  
  
"Just go then," Ino said slightly irritated.  
  
"I go back without you and Asuma will send me right back again. To much work, so just come on," Shikamaru said in his usual bored tone of voice.  
  
"Tell Asuma I don't want to," She said and buried her face back into her pillow. Shikamaru grunted and then walked over to her.  
  
"How troublesome," He mumbled as he picked her up.  
  
"Put me down!" She screeched and started to kick her legs in order to make him let go of her.  
  
"You keep doing that and I'm going to drop you," He said.  
  
"Then put me down!" She yelled and accidentally punched him in the side of the face hard. Shikamaru dropped her and clutched his cheek.  
  
"Ow!" she yelled as she fell onto the floor.  
  
"You think –that- hurt? Arg! I should have just left and gone home instead of following orders," Shikamaru said still bent over clutching his cheek.  
  
"Come on," Ino mumbled and went over and grabbed his free hand. She dragged him into her kitchen and sat him down on a chair and went and filled a cloth with ice.  
  
"Let's just go, I'm fine," He said annoyed as he started to stand back up. Ino pushed him back into the chair and held the ice up to his cheek. Shikamaru sighed and sat slouched in the chair.  
  
"Sorry," She said softly, not making eye contact. He pushed the ice she was holding away from him with the back of his hand and stood up. "Where are..."She started.  
  
"I'm going, no use in training we're late enough as it is," He said and shoved his hands in his pockets as he started to leave. Ino's thoughts went back today when she was at the ramen stand and saw Sakura and Sasuke, and back to when they came into the flower shop. Tears began to fill up in her eyes as she grabbed hold of Shikamaru's sleeve. He turned toward her, raising an eyebrow in confusion.  
  
"Stay? Please?" She asked.  
  
"O..kay," Shikamaru stuttered. Ino walked back to her bedroom and sat on her bed, pulling her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. Shikamaru hesitantly sat down next to her on the edge of the bed. "You're really not acting like yourself, Ino..." he said.  
  
"I guess," She muttered.  
  
"You guess? Come on! Is this still about Uchiha?" He asked and folded his arms.  
  
"I guess," She said, her voice shaking, as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"Oh geez, Ino! Please don't cry," He begged while rubbing his temples. He watched her body start to shake more as she cried. He breathed in and out deeply thinking of what to say or do. He reached over and rubbed her back, but not before pulling his hand back a few time unsurely. "He doesn't deserve you Ino," Shikamaru said in an almost inaudible voice, while looking in the opposite direction of her so he wouldn't get to embarrassed. Ino leaned on his shoulder, crying harder. He sighed again and then turned to face her. He took her chin in his hand and raised her head so that she was looking directly at him.  
  
"Is he really worth all your tears, all your time, Ino?" He asked seriously. She stared at him and searched for an answer. 'Sasuke's my true love. I know it,' she thought.  
  
"Yes," She said.  
  
"Fine then. Just sit here and cry over him for the rest of your life, I'm sure that'll make him like you," Shikamaru said and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"You don't understand how I feel Shikamaru!" Ino countered.  
  
"You told me that before, but you know what, you're wrong," Shikamaru said.  
  
"Oh yeah? When's the last time you've been rejected but someone you really truly liked," Ino said.  
  
"I don't think –you- would understand." Shikamaru replied as he stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Ino alone and confused.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hmm...I think this chapter came okay, I don't know though I think the next chapter will be better lol, so please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

False Hope  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way...  
  
Summary: Ino breaks down when she sees Sakura and Sasuke together...Shikamaru/Ino!  
  
Thanks for the reviews everyone!! ^_^  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Shikamaru sighed as he closed his eyes and light breeze blew against his face. Hours had passed since he had left Ino's house, and he was now leaning against a tall tree out in a clearing by the edge of the woods. One of the places he came to often to think. He relaxed and watched the bare trees sway with the wind. There was still the light snow on the ground, but the sun was out and shining. He became more alert as he heard the crunching of footsteps in the snow from behind him.  
  
"Oi, hi Shikamaru," Said a voice.  
  
"Chouji," Shikamaru answered with a nod. Chouji sat down by Shikamaru, munching happily on his bag of chips.  
  
"Asuma gave up on trying to get us all together for training today. He says tomorrow afternoon to meet him by the training area, no excuses," Chouji said with a mouth full. Shikamaru nodded again lazily. Chouji crinkled his nose as he looked into his bag and saw he was out of chips.  
  
"See you around," he said to Shikamaru as he stood up and left. Shikamaru moved farther from the tree he was leaned against so he could lie back, not caring about the snow that coated the ground. He figured he'd shut his eyes for a bit, but ended up falling deep into a sleep.  
  
******  
  
Shikamaru's eyes flickered open. He moaned and sat up, yawning as he did. The sun was almost set, making it almost dark out. He sighed, thinking about how mad his mother would be at him for returning so late. Shoving his hands in his pockets he started to trudge of toward his house.  
  
"I'm home, sorry I'm late," Shikamaru called out, his voice sounding slightly annoyed as he slipped off his shoes. He didn't get an answer so he walked into the kitchen. His father was at the table putting some food on his plate for dinner, and his mother was on the phone. Shikamaru silently sat down the table, taking some food for himself also. He watched his mother, noticing she looked nervous and tried to hear what she was saying. She had the cord of the phone clenched in her hand and was biting her lip slightly.  
  
"Okay...yes I see. I'll ask him. Don't worry everything will turn out fine. Okay, bye," She said and hung up the phone.  
  
"Shikamaru, by any chance have you seen Ino lately?" His mom asked him.  
  
"Not since this afternoon," he said and swallowed the food in his mouth, "why?"  
  
"That was her mother. She hasn't come home yet and they can't seem to find her," his mother explained. Shikamaru sighed with his eyes closed and then stood up. His mother thought for a moment and then suddenly glared at him. "And exactly where were you young man? Coming home this late, not letting us know where you are!"  
  
"I'm going to go find Ino," He said in an emotionless voice and started toward the door.  
  
"You better not be long! It's already late! And I wanted you to train with your father in the morning before he leaves!" His mother nagged," Shikamaru, are you listening to me? Shikamaru!!" She yelled but he was already out the door. He walked down the street, not knowing where he was going or where Ino would even be. 'How troublesome, why do I even care,' he thought to himself. He shoved his hands in his coat pockets as he started to cross the bridge. He stopped when we heard some noises coming from below and he looked over the side. He saw Ino sitting at the edge of the river, throwing some rocks into its current. The water had not frozen because the current was to fast, and it wasn't cold enough. He leaned on the railing watching her. She had on a light blue winter jacket and some loose jeans. Her hair was down and loose, going to her waist. He figured she'd be mad if he just stood there and watched her so he walked off the bridge and over toward her.  
  
"Shikamaru? What are you doing here?" She asked confused.  
  
"Your parents called mine, they were worried about you," He said simply. He rested his arms over his knees that were pulled up close to him, staring into the river.  
  
"Oh, well you didn't have to come looking for me. I can handle myself," She said in an agitated voice.  
  
"I don't know why I came looking for you, I just figured I should," He mumbled.  
  
"Well, you figured wrong," Ino said crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"At least you're starting to act like yourself again," He said and rolled his eyes.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" She said, getting defensive.  
  
"Nothing, it's just..." He started, but paused looking for the right words.  
  
"Just what?" Ino asked curiously, while scooting closer to him, their shoulders touching.  
  
"I don't know, okay? I've just, felt so weird. It bugs me to see you so upset over Sasuke, just because he was too stupid to notice you," Shikamaru said.  
  
"What did you mean before when you said you know how I felt?" She asked.  
  
"I...god, this is so troublesome..." Shikamaru said, rubbing his temples. 'What do I say? I should have jus stayed home, geez.. Okay I can do this...but it's such a bother' he thought, whining to himself.  
  
"What? Tell me," Ino urged.  
  
"I don't know how," Shikamaru said, looking away from her.  
  
"Just tell me!" Ino said. Shikamaru looked back at her, he inhaled deeply while he thought. He hesitantly reached a hand up and placed it on her cheek, rubbing it with his thumb slightly. She looked at him confused, but before she could say anything his lips were pressed against hers. Her eyes widened and he could feel her body stiffen against his from being surprised. He slid his hand down from her cheek to around her waist. Gathering all the courage he could he softly bit on her lower lip, trying to get entrance. Ino however pulled away.  
  
"I...I..." Shikamaru said, unable to explain what he had done.  
  
"I have to go," she said quickly standing up. Shikamaru stood up too, grabbing her wrist.  
  
"Ino, wait!" He protested.  
  
"I have to go!" She said, shaking his hand off her wrist and started to quickly walk away. Shikamaru didn't go after her, just watched till she was out of sight. He sighed angrily and began to walk home.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Poor shikamaruuuu ;__; don't worry though hehe it'll get good, next chapter will come out soon ^^. Please review! 


End file.
